Teacher's Lesson
by death by caring
Summary: A DM/SS fanfic the first chapters kinda weird but hehe I like it. please R&R! ***Chapter 7 is now up***
1. in my thoughts

Teacher's Lesson Chpt. 1

By Nina aka Lostinthought37

How long had he been out? Hours days? What did it matter if he had no idea where he was? Why had the sudden sleep consumed him during a conference with one of his students in the first place.

It was obviously night time and this certainly was not school which had infact ended a week before the incident. Snape did infact have many enemies but mostly students none that would be smart enough to think of this. 

Just then a voice rose out of the darkness to greet him. "I see you've awoken Professer, about god damn time." The second the voice hit him a wave of both relief and a strange sickness grew over him. 

"Malfoy where am I boy? I think I must have," just then he realize one very important fact, he was chained to the wall. "Malfoy come on untie me and hurry up now," he said impatiently of course Draco could not be responsible for such a thing.

"No Professor I don't think so sir," said Draco coming slowly into the light. There was a strange emotion on his face Snape had not seen there before. "You see Professor it took quite some time to get you here. Find the right spell use it at just the right time. Give you the perfect alibi for being gone for so long. Everything had to be perfect and now, it is," his face grew darkly evil and he could no longer hide the smirk that emerged there.

"What the hell are you babbling about come untie me or I'll I'll."

"You'll what give me detention. Oh no were far beyond that aren't we Professor. You have no authority over me and you know it. No you won't do anything what so ever, will you SIR." 

Snape breathed in deeply. 'This can't be happening. I'm the one in charge Malfoy is just a just a student. A beautiful sexy student but. OH SHUT UP! Now look what mess where in. But god it is kind of erotic isn't it tied to this wall. Crap where the hell did he go anyways?'

A hot breath on his shoulder quickly answered his question. "You know Professor I have been planning this for some time. To have you all to myself and completely to myself and myself alone. The others are gone Professor but me I'll never leave." 

A sharp quick pain arose in his arm as a whip suddenly beat down upon him. A pain that brought extreme pleasure as well.

Instantly Snape sat up in bed. There was still two and a half semesters of school left and this was certainly not that dark and cold room. The power was his yet again and as he dressed thinking only of this dream he soon realized that once again he was the one who had the power. Draco would not rule over him even if it was only in his head. 


	2. missing class

Teacher's Lesson Chpt. 2

By Nina aka Lostinthought37

Snape was quick to forget the dream despite himself but still there was this over anticipation leading up to the inevitable event, his slytherin potions class. Some strange part of him expected Draco to be that darkly evil looking person in his dream and he was in some ways relieved and disappointed to see the regular old Draco come into the room. 

'Rather over climatic isn't it he thought," nearly letting a smile cross his face. 

He suspected the rest of the day to be entirely uneventful and it was in many ways but something seemed different changed in fact like an odor that you have just become aware of. He noticed much more. Like the constant stares Draco gave him and the way his voice could consume all of his attention. Snape had always assumed that this was a form of admiration but, was it a different form of affection? 

He rembered Draco's sinister voice and it sent chills down his spine. Surely he was not think of one of his students in this way especially one who's father he'd…

A voice interrupted his thoughts. "Professor Snape sir may I be excused . I need to use the bathroom." 

"Go ahead Malfoy but please hurry back we still have half a lesson left!"

In all honesty Snape had to admit he was tempted to follow him and explore his thoughts further but decided against it seeing as he had a class to teach in front of him.

Draco appeared well after class was over. Sorry Professor I uh ran into trouble. Snape was tempted to ask but he knew full well what Draco was up to in the bathrooms and had infact known for quite sometime. Honestly the guy really needed to get a boy friend! 

"Very well I guess we'll have to make it up after Dinner again won't we Malfoy." 

The grin on Draco's face once again gave him that odd feeling that Draco was enjoying the situation far too much and we won't have that now will we. 

"You know what now that I recall this must be the what 6th time you have missed class in the last month?"

"7th Sir."

"Oh yes the 7th time you've missed class thank you. And you know this has me thinking rather then me always giving up all my time up for you I think it would be better if you gave up time for me."

The grin left Draco's face. 

"Excuse me sir?"

"From now until I see some extreme change in attendance Malfoy you will be spending all your Quidwich practice time with me."

"But sir.."

"No but sir me! The alternate will take you place. Now good day! I expect to see you in my office tomorrow morning bright and early. And don't be late!" 


	3. detention's potion

Teacher's Lesson Chpt. 3

By Nina aka Lostinthought37

Snape sat tapping his pencil lightly on the table. He was late. Only a few moments but Snape seemed particularly agitated. No other student would dare show up late to a dentition it was as he feared he had allowed far to much to slip past him when it came to Draco but this would certainly put an end to that if he could help it which he secretly knew he could not. 

Yes he let Draco off on far to much indeed.

Just then the boy entered the room he's hair still wet from the morning shower. His smell fresh and desirable. "Sorry I'm late Professor I woke up late and lost track of the time."

"Very well Mister Malfoy I'm afraid I have no choice but to deducted ten points from Slytherin."

"But sir," Draco whined slightly before catching himself and go back to his emotionless self. "Very well Professor."

"Much better indeed," he thought half wickedly allowed. "Now take a seat. There that's good right there." Snape had to seriously control himself from looking at the young mans ass it sat slowly down into the chair. 

"Now for detention today I have decided that we will make a simple potion. A heavy relaxant I believe yes here it is. For Madam Pomfrey no less so please do get it right the first time. I wouldn't want you to hurt my reputation more then you already have." With that said he instantly grabbed a heavy book from the self and turned it to page 261. "Here it is Mister Malfoy you will find all the ingredients on the self to your left and all the flasks and cauldrons in the room at the right. You may begin…now." 

And with a great grin of pride he did begin. Snape trusted him. 

An hour later the potion was ready and only one thing was left to be done. "Now do take a sip if you will Malfoy and don't daudile we must see potent this potion is." With only a moments hesitation he did but not a sip like he was instructed no infact he drank and entire flask. 


	4. back again

Teacher's Lesson Chpt. 4  
By Nina aka Lostinthought37

The silvery haired figure instantly slumped in his seat. The potion so powerful and dose so large that he could no longer stay awake and at this rate alive. 

"Damn it to hell Malfoy," screamed the Professor as he instantly grabbed up the boy and rushed him to the hospital wing. His heart was stopping fast and Snape's was rising.

The following day a rather pale Draco walked into the room ready to serve yet another detention. He expected to hear a long verbal thrashing from the teacher on his arrival but was shocked to find a rather concerned professor well as concerned as Snape could get.

"Out of the hospital wing so soon I thought you'd have stayed for observation for at least a couple days." 

"No I insisted Madame Pomfrey let me out early. There is nothing seriously wrong with me after all she got my heart rate back up quick enough it seems." 

"Yes I guess she did," replied Snape though he had already known that. Infact he had known the moment Draco woke up only leaving him when he was absolutely positive he was alright and even then casting a charm over the hospital bed to tell him if anything went wrong. "I hope you learned you lesson Mister Malfoy. Always follow the directions."

Snape was alarmed when Draco laughed something he had heard only on very few occasions in all the years he had known him. 

"You know Professor you saved my life."

"Well I did tell you to make the potion so I guess were even."

"That's not what I'm talking about."  


"Then what are you talking about Mister Malfoy?" 

"Nothing forget about it." 

And with that the conversation was over. Draco sat in his seat and the Professor picked up a book and slowly began to scan it. 

"You may use this time to study if you wish Mister Malfoy but I don't think there will be anymore detentional potions for you," said Professor Snape hiding his smile behind the thick pages of the books. Draco laughed again his face lighting up slightly. Yes it was wonderful to see him well again though he did wish to see more.


	5. dentions over but can i stay?

Teacher's Lesson Chpt. 5

By Nina aka Lostinthought37

Note: thoughts are between the ''

Snape couldn't help but admit deep down that these detentions were slowly becoming his favorite time of the day. They never said a word after that last one and they didn't have to. They had an understanding you see an understanding that was slowly growing into something different though Snape still did not know what that different was. 

It almost pained him a week later when he realized that he would in fact have to let Draco go since his attendance had very much improved. He decided to break the news to the boy on that rainy afternoon. 

"Mister Malfoy," he called to Draco from across the room though they both knew that wasn't absolutely necessary since they where the only ones there.

Almost instantly Draco closed his book and set it book down lightly on the table. "Yes Professor."

"It seems your attendence has been much better lately."

"Thank you Professor," said Draco smiling slightly. 

"That being I believe that you will no longer be having to serve detention."

Draco frowned slightly. 'Why is he frowning this is suppose to be good news.' 

"Thanks Professor but if you don't mind…"

"Yes Malfoy."

"If you don't mind can I still come here to study sometimes. I seem to get a lot more done when a teachers around." 'When your around.'

"Very well but please Mister Malfoy do work on your Seeking I'm afraid your replacement is the worst one I've ever scene." This time they both smiled. 

"Yes sir Professor."


	6. dreaming?

Teacher's Lesson Chpt. 5

By Nina aka Lostinthought37

The corridor was deathly quite. As it had always been in his dreams and Draco Malfoy was always so eager to start in his dreams wasn't he. He wondered how he fell asleep so fast sure he had been drunk but then again all of Slytherin were were they not. Christmas in the Slytherin house was always a very very drunkin and crazed experience. But none of that mattered now because this was his dream. That being he was free to do anything he wished and by now I am sure you all know what that means. 

He knew where to go from memory. Not that he ever had been invited there rather he had followed and learned the way. He pictured Snape's lustful kisses and strong to nearly painful embraces so oftenly found in his dreams, quickly growing hot with anticipation.

Just the thought of Snape alone in his room made Draco's pace quickin. Had it ever takin this long to get there before? By the time he arrived there he was quite breathless both because of the passion always awaiting him from with in the doors and because of the journey it's self. 

He went for the door only to find it locked. Well this was new. No bother he knew the spell Snape used by heart for just such an occasion. After a quick word of the mouth he found himself in the Professors lush bed chambers not quite like he normally pictured them. The room seemed larger more comfortable and of course much more civilized then he had thought any of the teacher's at this school would be living in. They were teacher's after all. 

But hey he said quickly putting it into the back of his mind. What did it matter this was only a dream of course, right? 

He looked lustfully around the room for his head master. 'Now where did he get of to?' He was about to give up his searching all together when he heard a moaning sound coming from the large four poster bed. 'The bed of course why didn't he think of it?' 

Walking slowly towards his target he first stumbled then all out fell to the floor. "Ow." 'Oh god this isn't a dream.' 

"Mr. Malfoy," asked a half confused and quite shocked Snape as he rose from the bed

"Professor," replied Draco with just as much confusion and twice as much nervousness in his tone. He was still sitting there dazed and confused when the teacher came in front of the teacher. 

"What my I ask are you doing here," said Snape putting out his arm and helping him to his feet. 

'Play dumb,' Draco told himself. 'Well whatever you do you can't tell him the truth. He is bound to ask what dream would involve you being in his bed room in the middle of the night.'

"Sir I was just…" But Draco's answer was finished for his as long trail of vomit covered both he in the Professor it wasn't long till he passed out all together. 


	7. sleep lightly

Teacher's Lesson Chpt. 7  
  
By Nina aka Lostinthought37  


'Why does he always have to do that,' Snape thought spitefully. It was so tempting really. The person of all his fantasies so close by. In his bed chamber in fact asleep! And oh he was always so beautiful as he slept. 

After a quick cleaning spell he gently grabbed the young man up into his arms. So soft and warm against him so light to the touch.

There was no way he was taking him back to the common room or Draco's bed chambers for that matter, others would get suspicious and for that to happen he at least wanted to have done something wrong. He smirked at the thought.

Gently sitting Draco on a big luxurious couch Snape covered him with a magical blanket which always made it the perfect thickness for the user. Snape was aware that he had become fascinated at just how the blanket had become especially considering the coolness of the room.

The boy looked so peaceful there, and yet so …. tantalizing? Yes that was the word. A word that in his mind might as well become engraved in his thoughts of Draco forever. 

A piece of hair fell down into Draco's eye and tempted maybe too far he smoothed it back and went in for one light kiss. He was sure that for one moment the kiss was returned but if it had been it quickly disappeared as Draco feel deeper into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Draco awoke in the morning he found himself in Snape's spacous living corders with a throbbing head ache. There was food already waiting for him. It was quite warm and had obviously been set only a few minutes. Draco couldn't help but smile. He vaguely remembered lips upon his in an gentle embrace but if it was real life or just another one of his dreams he was not aware. He was however aware to the fact that Snape had been thinking of him. 

Just then seemingly a sign to confirm his thoughts. Snape came walking into the door of the chamber holding a green vial. "Finally up are we?' Snape sneered.

Draco suddenly became aware that there was full reason for that sneer. If his watch was correct which it always was it was nearly two o'clock.

Holding out the flask to Draco Snape quickly walked out of the room. "Drink it," he said without looking back. "And do stay here for the rest of the afternoon we have enough hanged over Slytherins to deal with at a time. That potion should help slightly but I'm afraid Malfoy it will not help some actions you took last night."

Snape was gone but now Malfoy was deep in thought and barely noticing the absence what so ever. 'Had we done it and I'd forgotten !?!"


	8. did we do it ?

Teacher's Lesson Chpt. 8  
  
By Nina aka Lostinthought37

The thought drove him mad all afternoon, the idea that he and Snape might have done "it". He didn't feel any different, any older, any wiser, and yet the taste and feel of the lips on his own was so distinct in his mind that it couldn't have been a dream. Could it? 

'Well if we had done it then wouldn't Snape have behaved differently to me? I mean I am still wearing the same robes and I was deathly drunk….Snape wouldn't take advantage of a student would he,' he thought though even he had to admit that was what he wanted. 

Hours passed and Draco was slowly confusing himself to the breaking point. Laying on Snape's bed throwing a magically transfigured ball up into the air in a game of one player catch Draco did not notice the sound of the door .

"Comfy Malfoy," came a cool deep voice that could only belong to the Professor a few minutes later. Snape had been standing there quite transfixed on the sight of his hot tight little student laying beautifully sprawled across the silken surface of the mattress he had only been on hours before and in which he planned to be laying in for quite sometime.

Draco jumped nearly ten feet in the air. Instantly removing himself from the bed he tried mumble an apology, "uh I am sorry Professor I was just and then the time and comfy."

"Oh please Malfoy spare me," said Snape leaning sexily against the wall, an act which brought a strange arousal about in Draco. "Would you care to tell me why you were in my chambers last night now that you aren't to plastered to speak."

"Oh so that means you didn't and we didn't."

"You mean you thought that we had sex last night?"

"Well I wasn't honestly sure I mean I was drunk and I did wake up in your chambers and," Draco was quickly becoming a deep red color. He was not use to being in this sort of situation.

"Trust me Draco if we had done anything you would remember it," Draco grew hard at the words, "but of course you realize I would never do such a thing with a student." Draco's heart sank.

"Well of course not Professor I just thought…"

"That I was some perved old man just waiting to jump my students bones please! Go back to your common room Malfoy."

"Yes Professor sorry." 

Draco left instantly his face a crimson so dark that he looked almost like an human strawberry. He did not hear the Professor whisper as he left. 

"Students no student yes."


End file.
